Winter Sunshine
by Irreplacabelle
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'Fall of Hearts' And they stared at each other across the grounds, 'This...' Harry thought, '...is fate' HP/DM One-shot Song!fic


**Title; **Winter Sunshine

**Author; **Irreplacabelle

**Summary; **And they stared at each other across the grounds, '_This...' _Harry thought, _'...is fate'_ HP/DM One-shot Song!fic

**A/N; **The long awaited sequel to 'Fall of Hearts' aren't you all just so happy? ^^,

**Warnings; **Umm… angst? Fluffy lyrics, ya know all that good stuff!

**Dedications; **To the people that I've kept waiting, you know who you are!

**Disclaimer; **Sirius-ly? You honestly think if I owned Harry Potter that he would end up with the SHE-WEASEL and not someone more masculine and... and BLONDE? I guess you don't know me at all! *pouts*

**Draco Singing**

_Harry Singing_

_**Both Singing**_

* * *

Harry felt decidedly defensive. Ron looked decidedly angered. Harry couldn't change that, Harry didn't want to and that is why they were standing on opposite sides of the empty Gryffindor common room glaring death at each other.

Hermione had her head bent over a book –at least she could ignore these stupid fights.

_Boys... _she thought with a roll of her eyes inwardly before putting her concentration back onto the paragraph she was reading.

"But-"

"No" Ron's mouth snapped shut and his glare became poisonous.

Moments passed.

"What's wrong with her?" he burst out.

"Nothing! And I'm sure she'll make a wonderful wife one day, but to someone else, not me" Harry says decisively, refusing to back down.

Why should he? Ron had no right to tell him who to date.

"What happened between when you were dating and now?"

"Geez, I don't know Ron, how about a fucking _war_" Harry snaps, finally losing his patience "Seriously Ron, it's my life, I can date whoever I want, and just so I make this perfectly clear, what I want is _not your sister!_"

"But why?" Ron explodes "What's changed?"

"My life, I don't have so much pressure on me now that Voldemort's dead. My perspective on everything, I've lost my way of thinking. My sexual preference-"

"Your gay then Harry?" Hermione spoke up suddenly, fixing her eyes on him.

"I think so" Harry confirms.

"Well _why_ didn't you just say _that_ mate?" Ron questions, all traces of anger gone.

Harry huffs in indignation "I was going to! But you kept going on about how I should date your sister again and I got angry"

Ron crossed the room and embraced his best friend laughing "I'm sorry, I won't press you to date my sister" Ron says, pulling away "Maybe you'd prefer one of my brothers eh?"

"Ronald!" Hermione snaps but is drowned out by the joyful laughter of both Harry and Ron.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask me if I'd ever been attracted to you" Harry finally manages to gasp out after his long bout of laughter and Ron stops laughing with a curious, albeit, slightly disgusted expression.

"_Have _you ever been attracted to me?" Ron questions and Harry snorts.

"Merlin no, Ron" instead of being satisfied with the answer, his best friend looks affronted.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?"

Harry's lips twitch and Hermione raises an eyebrow but says nothing, turning back to her reading.

"Two things. One; your dating Hermione. And two; you're my best friend, practically my brother"

Ron nods; "Fair point"

"Exactly" Harry nods in affirmation.

Silence.

"So… breakfast yeah?"

* * *

Draco felt decidedly ill. Or annoyed. Both seemed rather the same in his opinion. Blaise was amused, Draco could tell that much from just one glance, most likely at his expense.

It was to be expected, Pansy was the only person that could get under his skin like this.

_Well, with the exception of Potter…_

Draco wondered about that though, did Potter really get under his skin? Within the past couple of months he's been around the savior more than he thought was warranted and yet he didn't feel irritated or any of the petty emotions he usually associated with Harry The-Boy-Who-Cheats-Death Potter. Although it's hard to hate someone who you've fallen in love with, but that really wasn't the point.

The point was that Draco was thinking nonsense because Pansy was talking nonsense into his ear, inane subjects he was _trying _to ignore and therefore substituting with even _more_ inane thoughts of Potter and love.

Or so he keeps telling himself.

"Pansy" Draco finally sighs, having all he could handle of her constant chatter "Kindly shut up or get the hell away from me"

Blaise's amused smirk turned into a decidedly sadistically gleeful grin as Pansy whirls on Draco, who inwardly rolls his eyes, hexing her mouth shut before she had time to rant about how rude he was being. Pansy's outrage was muffled, which was all Draco wanted, as he continues towards the Great Hall for breakfast, Blaise laughing as he followed.

* * *

Harry couldn't take his eyes off the blonde, despite the fact that it made his heart twist painfully as he laughed and talked with his fellow Slytherins and wasn't even aware of Harry's existence.

"Mate, are you okay?" Ron finally asks him and Harry, startled, jumps and almost falls off his seat.

Okay, if Ron noticed something odd even though it was breakfast and he was stuffing his face, we had a problem, because if Ron could tell, that means other, smarter people would be putting two and two together and making-

"I hope you're not planning on fighting with Malfoy, Harry" –eight? Harry turns to look at his bushy haired friend to see her with a 'we-need-to-talk' look on her face. Okay, so maybe she could count.

Getting up, Hermione and Harry left Ron to devour everything within reach and locked themselves in a deserted classroom.

"Oh Harry, you idiot! How could you fall for Malfoy of all people?" she almost wails, hugging him protectively as if to protect his heart. So yes, she definitely could count.

"'Mione wait, it's not like that, I'm haven't fallen for him. I just think his attractive" Hermione just raises an eyebrow "Okay, okay, you caught me, I have a crush." Hermione glares "Fine! I fucking love him okay?" Harry explodes, throwing his hand up in exasperation.

"Well, what do you plan on doing about it?" she questions, cocking her head to the side.

Harry just blinks at her; "Huh?"

Sighing Hermione repeats the question "What are you going to do about it?"

"About what?"

"About your crush! What did you think I was talking about?" Hermione snaps, agitated.

"Umm… nothing. Why would I do anything about it? I can't get rid of it, if that's what you mean"

"What I mean is, are you going to go after him?" Hermione questions, her eyes softening at the hurt that flashes within Harry's eyes.

"What's the point? He's in love with someone else" Harry mumbles, looking at the floor "Besides, I'm no good at seduction, or courting, or whatever the hell you wanna call it. I'm not that attractive, no compared to him, he's perfect, if he keeps his mouth shut and just… just look at me" Harry stretches his arms out wide, to give Hermione a good look at him "My clothes don't fit me, my hair's a mess, I wear these stupid dorky glasses" self consciously, Harry wraps his arms around himself "Why would he ever choose me?"

Harry stumbles as he's pulled into Hermione's warm embrace, hiding his face on her shoulder and shaking with silent sobs.

"I think you'll find people find you more attractive than you think" Hermione says, pulling away "Now, I'm telling you this not to make you feel better because I'm your friend, and I'm not hitting on you either but, well, yes your muggle clothes don't fit and your school robes hide your body, but during a Quidditch match, in those tight Quidditch robes, well, people stare at your ass most of the game Harry" before Harry can open his mouth, for what, he wasn't quite sure, Hermione continues "You're really fit Harry, or did you miss the part where you hit puberty and gained all that muscle? And your hair's not a mess, it's got that 'I-just-got-shagged' sexy kind of wild-"

"Hermione!" Harry shrieks in shock, err, a very manly shriek of course.

"-messiness, and, well okay, the glasses are kind of dorky, but we can fix that, temporarily. Who knows, maybe Malfoy has a secret glasses kink anyway"

Harry just gapes, in totally shock, trying to make his brain work but all he managed was a faint "Huh?"

Hermione rolls her eyes "Look, all I'm saying is that I can see what the other girls… and boys can see when they look at you" eyeing him critically for a second, she gives a firm nod of determination before smiling "All we need to do is put your… assets on display" and with that Harry was dragged off for what he later deemed 'Mione's Mad Makeover', it had a nice ring to it.

* * *

Draco knew something was up when the people excitedly chatting and waiting to get into Hogsmeade fell silent and he, too, stopped his conversation with Blaise and Pansy –who could now speak again thanks to Theodore Nott- and turns to see the epitome of seduction walking through the parting crowd of students.

Harry Potter was wearing low slung jeans that, judging by the looks of the people he'd already passed, hugged the swell of his ass nicely. He was wearing a tight black shirt, which looked more like a second skin and clung to every part of his toned body, the sleeves torn off completely. It was simple, it was so Potter, and it was damn fucking hot.

"Is that… Potter?" Pansy whispers in awe "Well damn, I never thought I'd find Potter sexy" Draco already thought Harry was sexy, even before this, so he had to agree, even if he did want to hex every single stupid person who was staring at Harry like they wanted to eat him.

"Dray, are you… growling?" Blaise definitely sounded amused.

Draco turns to glare at him "I certainly was not growling!" and Draco's eyes went straight back to Harry despite himself, "Why is he dressed like that anyway?" Draco didn't realize he'd asked that out loud until Pansy inquired.

"Maybe it's so he can seduce the Weaslette?"

Draco snorted, watching those heavy lidded, intense jade eyes sweeping over the students as he passed them, realizing suddenly that the glasses that partly hid the force of that gaze were missing "I doubt it, the Weaslette is forever trying to get into the Savor's pants"

As that gaze landed on Draco, those soft looking, sinful lips tugged into a seductive smirk and Draco felt arousal stir within him. But no, Harry could not be looking at him with that heated, bewitching gaze, could he?

_No. Don't be stupid Draco, Malfoy's aren't stupid…_

Before he realized what was happening, Harry was standing in front of him, cocky smirk sitting right at home on his tanned face, eyes dark and hooded, and expression Draco's befuddled mind could only class as _bedroom eyes _and didn't that make his cock twitch? But the words out of his mouth, delivered in that deep, husky voice is what drove the blood straight down to his groin.

"Like what you see, _Draco?_"

_Oh fucking hell yes!_

But of course he didn't actually say that. He wasn't stupid and if Harry was just fucking with him than that would just end in his complete humiliation. What he did do was cock and eyebrow at Harry before eyeing him up but refrained from answering. He silence caused… disappointment? Hurt? Something to flash in the Savior's eyes, but no, Draco was imagining things. As if the Chosen One actually cared whether or not Draco liked what he saw. Harry shared a look with Granger before turning back to Draco with that damn cocky, arrogant, self-satisfied, smug and _yes _he was aware that _they were all similes_ but the Savior was looking damn conceited. And damn if that wasn't a turn on.

"I'll take that as a yes" and with that Harry brushed past him and he and Granger were off, walking and chatting as they made their way to Hogsmeade together.

Draco was right, his ass looked fantastic in those jeans.

* * *

The magical music room was eerily empty that night as both boys lost in thought, never bothered to show up to their nightly meeting, not that either of them knew about the other anyway.

Harry sat up on the Astronomy Tower, looking up at the stars through the pouring rain and trying not to think about sharp grey eyes and luminous blonde hair.

Draco sat by the lake, soaked, wrapped tightly around himself as he watched the pelting rain cause ripples over the surface of water, causing the image of the crescent moon to waver and bounce, his thoughts whirling.

Neither wanted to go back to the room, even if they felt empty inside sitting in their respective spots and having the soul wrenching urge to sing their hearts out.

Draco sighs before turning his gaze away from the lake; so there was no music, but he could still sing.

**I walked through crystal cold,**

**It tried to take a hold,**

Harry jerked out of his half asleep state, wondering what had awoken him.

**And with the warmth it gained,**

**The thoughts of you it claimed,**

Harry felt a surge of something, what it was he wasn't sure of, but before he knew it he was leaning over the railing and singing back to what he knew had to be Draco's voice, whether real or not.

_I know you have a heart,_

_I broke it from the start,_

Startled by Harry's voice, Draco turned sharply and saw nothing. He almost passed it off as nothing until he heard it again.

_If we went back again,_

_I'd know to take your hand_

Heart thumping, Draco continued;

**Crystal cold,**

**It's mine to hold,**

_The wind it calls,_

_Watch the snowflakes fall,_

**A white so clear,**

**Through the wind I hear,**

_A voice to echo mine,_

_Winter Sunshine_

That's when Harry noticed the figure by the lake. He couldn't mistake it for anyone else; the shining, otherworldly hair gave Draco away so easily, even in the dark. Draco, of course, still hadn't spotted him yet.

**My robes are soaking wet,**

**I'm freezing close to death,**

**Just staring at the lake,**

**Forcing myself awake,**

_I'm standing way up here,_

_Wanting to disappear,_

_My ache for is deep,_

_And I can't get to sleep_

Draco turned to stare up at the Astronomy tower after that verse and _yes_ he could see Harry now, hanging over the ledge, his head and shoulders getting soaked by the rain beating down on him.

**Crystal cold,**

**It's mine to hold,**

_The wind it calls,_

_Watch the snowflakes fall,_

**A white so clear,**

**Through the wind I hear,**

_A voice to echo mine,_

_Winter Sunshine_

And they stared at each other across the grounds, '_This...' _Harry thought, _'...is fate'_

**Crystal cold,**

_The wind it calls_

**It's mine to hold,**

_Watch the snowflakes fall,_

**It's a white so clear,**

**Yes, through the wind I hear,**

_A voice to echo m – i – n – e,_

_**Winter Sunshine**_

* * *

**A/N: So I know this one took ages to get out. I've been busy, with that thing, you know, life. So sue me. There will be a sequel BTW so don't freak out because I ended it here.**

**~Eerie**


End file.
